Her Butler, a Maid?
by WritingFreak59123
Summary: Several people have thought if doing this but very few have. This is my version of a Gender Swap with the Kuroshitsuji characters. Mainly focused on Sabina (Sebastian.) and a day filled with nothing but Sebina's regular chores. Or so she thinks… What is Sebastian like as a girl? Read to find out! Please Review!


**A.N- Okay this is a gender swap Oneshot. I've seen people on forms do this, and have only seen one other person actually write it. Here are the details.**

**Sebastian + Gender swap= Girl + Girly Name= Sebina.**

**Ciel + Gender swap= Girl + Girly Name = No change. (They didn't change it when he cross dresses, so the name Ciel is probably a unisex name.)**

**Meyrin + Gender swap= Boy + Boyish Name = Rin**

**Finnian + Gender swap= Girl + Girly Name = Finniana (Nickname still Finny.)**

**Bard (Also known as Baldroy, that's his name in the Manga, but I swear they call him Bard in the series..) + Gender swap= Girl + Girly Name= Bardina (best I could come up with… Still known as Bard.)**

**Tanaka + Gender swap= Girl + Girly Name= (I can't resist.) Antoinette. (Hee Hee, if you forget check out episode 4 or 5. I can't remember which…)**

**Elizabeth + Gender swap= Boy + Boyish Name= Eliza (Eli for short.)**

**A bit more and we're done!**

**Sebina = Now a Demon Maid.**

**Ciel = Lady Ciel or (as Sebina calls her) Young Mistress.**

**Rin = Now a Butler.**

**Antoinette = Now a Maid.**

**Bardina = Still just the cook.**

**Finniana = Still just the gardener.**

**Eliza = Still Ciel's fiancé and cousin.**

**Everyone knows Grell right? Well beause no one really knows what gender he is. I can't change him, so he's staying the same. Only difference is he's a lot more girly and likes Sebina. (Also still calls her Bassy!)**

**Okay done explaining… Here we go!**

* * *

(Sebina's POV.)

"Young Mistress, it's time for you to wake." I said in a mannerly fashion. The young girl stirred in her bed, pulling the blanket over her head lazily.

"Come now Lady Ciel. Your Fiancé will be arriving soon. Earl Eliza is very happy to come see you." I explained, gingerly pulling the blanket from the Young Mistress's head.

"That's why I don't want to get up. Eliza is so annoying… He gives me headaches when he's here." Ciel squeaked, turning away from me.

I sighed and came around to the other side of the bed. I leaned over and forcefully pulled the blanket away, picking up the young child in the process.

"Come now, this is not how a Lady acts." I said now with the Young Mistress in my hands. "Put me down Sebina!" She cried starting to squirm in my hands. "Not until you get up." I replied. "I am up! Now put me down!" She cried starting to hit me.

"Young Lady, your throwing a tantrum, I cannot put you down until your calm." I said with a teasing smile. "I am calm!" She yelled. I sighed and placed her on the bed.

I walked over to my cart and picked up the tea pot.

"Tea, Milady?" I asked. "Yes." Ciel replied. "And?" I asked provokingly. "Please…" She sighed.

I smiled and poured a bit into a teacup and handed it to the Young Mistress.

After she had her tea and calmed down a bit, I got her dressed.

After getting Lady Ciel dressed I brought her over to the vanity located in the room. I pulled back her hair into pigtails (the way she always likes to wear it.) but with a bit of bangs covering one of her eyes.

I then tied on the eye patch that the Young Mistress always wore to cover my mark, showing the contract we have made.

"Now Young Lady, where would you like breakfast?" I asked. "My study… please." She replied. "Yes, my Lady." I said with a bow.

I headed down stairs and grabbed the Young Mistress's breakfast. After I delivered it to her I started on my chores for the day.

I headed to my first room to start cleaning. But as I cleaned I heard a loud sheik.

I ran out to the foyer, where the shriek came from.

When I arrived, I found Rin and Finny, hiding.

"What are you two doing?" I asked. "Ms. Sebina! Look out!" They yelled pointing behind me.

I was about to turn when I felt a knife pressed against my neck. I froze for a moment, a bit surprised that someone actually snuck up on me.

"Who are you?" I asked stiffing. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a robber here for the Mistress's money!" He hissed in reply. "Do you think you'll get away?" I asked my eyes changing color. "Of course!" He replied.

I then made an attempt to break the robber's grip against my body. But I was unsuccessful and the robber slit my throat.

I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ms. Sebina!" Rin and Finny yelled in unison. They started to panic, but stayed out if the robber's sight.

Suddenly as I lay, I heard a whistle and then footprints.

"Come on, the head maid is dead!" The robber yelled waving to his two partners.

Finny and Rin ran off, looking for help.

X_X

"Sebina!" Lady Ciel yelled as the men tied her up. "I order you to save me!" She yelled.

I still lay on the ground in a pool of my own blood. My face etched with pain. But it changed when I heard the Young Mistress's order.

"You do… not… hurt… a lady!" I shouted getting up.

I placed my hand on my throat, rubbing the pain away.

"A simple cut won't kill me!" I cried running toward Milady.

As soon as I made it, I found Ciel in her study, tied up on the floor looking very helpless.

"Sebina! What took you so long?" She asked. "I had to tend to my wound, Young Mistress." I replied, still with my hand on my throat. "It's a simple cut!" Ciel cried. "It's shouldn't take that long!" She cried.

"What the hell? I thought I killed you?!" The robber asked. "I guess you didn't!" I stated. He became angry at my comment and started shooting me.

He expected me to fall to the ground dead, but still I came forward, bullets flying through my flesh.

"What the hell are you?" The robber asked. (I'm changing it up.) "Oh, just one hell of a maid!" I replied as I placed my hand over my mouth. I forced myself to cough once. I removed it from my mouth and opened my palm for the robber to see.

In my hand were several bullets covered in my blood. The man then became frightened and started shooting me even more.

"What the hell are you?! A devil?" The robber asked. "Close…" I replied throwing one if the bullets through the robber's flesh.

He yelped fell to the ground, dead.

I glared at the two other men standing frozen from what they had just seen.

"Young Mistress? Should I kill them too?" I asked. "Yes!" She cried trying to squirm out of the tightly tied ropes, tied around her frail body.

I did as told and killed the other two. Coughing up more bullets in the process.

I then walked over to Ciel and ripped apart the ropes around her body. "I'm sorry for all of this Young Lady." I said helping her up. "Are you okay, Sebina?" She asked suddenly, noticing how bloody my uniform had become.

"Fine, my life is everlasting. Nothing but a demon's weapon could kill me." (Just as it did to Claude!) I claimed.

After the other two were dead, I took each body and hid them in clever places far from the mansion. The places I selected were where no human would think to look.

I then headed back to the mansion to start clean up.

But when I walked through the front entrance, I found all of the Young Mistress's servants standing around the place where I had temporarily died. Each of them were crying.

"They must have taken her body to dispose of it, yes they did…" Rin claimed standing with Finny, Bard, and Antoinette. (I'll never get used to that…)

"What are all of you doing?" I asked walking toward them.

They all turned around very shocked that I was alive.

"Sebina! Your alive!" All cried, besides Antoinette. "Yes… And?" I asked. "We thought you died!" Finny cried. "I'm not going to die of a simple cut. The robber didn't apply enough pressure." I claimed. "But we saw you collapse, yes we did!" Rin stated. "I was simply shocked that someone would even try and kill me." I replied.

"Anyway, I need you all to move so I can clean up that spot. We have a guest arriving soon." I said. They all did as told and moved. "Oh, and Lady Ciel has told me to tell you to stay out if the study for a while. I have cleaning up to do there also." I said heading off to get supplies.

I returned shortly with a bucket of water and scrub brush, for clean up.

I got down on my knees and started scrubbing. At first it smeared but that was to be expected. But soon I had it cleaned and not noticeable.

Once finished I headed up to the Mistress's study. When I entered I found that there was more blood that I had thought. When the robber shot me and I didn't die, it caused my blood to splatter, which was very gruesome.

But the blood there was still pretty fresh and easy to clean up. And soon there wasn't a trace of anything.

X_X

I looked at the time and found it very close to the time Earl Eliza was supposed to arrive. So I headed back to my room to tidy myself up, as my clothes were still soaked in blood.

"Well there went a perfectly good maids uniform…" I sighed undressing.

"CIELLLLLL! COME DOWN MY SWEET!" I heard Earl Eliza yell suddenly. I again sighed and finished my cleaning up. When finished I headed to greet our loud guest.

I headed down the stairs and to the foyer where the Young Master Eliza was. As soon as I met his gaze he smiled.

"Ah, Sebina! How are you?" He asked with a galant bow. "Very well my Lord. If you'll please follow me, I'll take you to Ciel." I replied. He smiled gratefully and followed.

X_X

"Lady Ciel. Your fiancée is here." I said as I opened the door and entered her room. "Very well…" She sighed.

Eliza came forward happily and greeted the Young Lady.

"How are you Ciel?" He asked. "Okay. Oh, Sebina, get us some tea!" She ordered. "Yes, Milady!" I said with a bow.

I got the two some tea as they talked and had a good time. But as this went on we suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Sebina, go investigate." Ciel ordered. "Yes, Young Lady." I said following orders.

I headed to where the noise came from. "Haven't I had enough?" I asked myself. But when I made it outside to where the noise came from, I found myself tackled by something covered in red.

"BASSY!" Was all I could hear. 'No! Not this!' I thought pushing the thing off if me.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Coming to see my sweetheart! Don't you love me dear Bassy?" It asked. (I'm being so mean!) "Of course not!" I yelled. "Aw, you know you can't resist Bassy!" This comment made me shutter. "You know Grell, I can still kill you." I claimed. "My boss wouldn't allow it!" Grell replied. "Plus, I doubt you could bring yourself to kill little old me." He claimed.

I became aggravated and kicked the damn reaper in the face. He went back flying and landed again on his face.

He quickly jumped up. "Ow! Bassy, what was that for?!" He asked angered. "Like you said last time! A little pain can feel good now can't it?" I asked. "Not when the pain is in the face!" He claimed. I again ran up and kicked the reaper, mainly doing it for fun.

"Would you stop that!" He yelled. "No!" I said kicking it again. I then gave him a cruel smile. "It's too much fun!" I claimed.

To get away from me he ran off, which was my intention. "I'll be back dear Bassy!" He yelled making an escape.

I sighed happily and headed back to the mansion.

X_X

Hours pass, Earl Eliza leaves and everything calms down.

I found myself again undressing Ciel and dressing her for bed.

"Have all your injuries healed?" Ciel asked suddenly as I finished dressing her. "Yes Milady. I'm completely fine. Thank you for worrying." I replied. "Good, I don't want to loose one of my servants. Then the mansion would fall into hell." Ciel claimed blushing slightly. Really she was saying she's glad I'm okay as a lot went on for me today.

But right as I was about to leave. I realized something. I stopped right before the doorway, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong Sebina?" Ciel asked sounding worried. "It's nothing. Just, because of everything that went on, I forgot to clean the rest of the mansion. Now I'll have even more to do tomorrow…" I sighed. Ciel laughed slightly. "That's what your worried about? Sebina, remember you can literally do anything. And your worried about cleaning." She claimed sounding very amused. "Of course. If I didn't worry. What kind of maid would I be?" I asked.

El Fin… For Now

* * *

**A.N- Yay, I fit in both if Bassy's catchphrases! I love both. I hoped you liked my first Gender Swap Oneshot. I don't know if it's very good but I hope it was entertaining. I realize when reading this that there is a lot of blood in this chapter. I didn't do that on purpose, it just kind of happened. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
